Undercover Redux
by ronaldbiliusweasley
Summary: Hermione Granger's first undercover assignment is at Hogwarts prep, where she is determined to get the story that will change her life. She just didn't know that while there she would find, friendship, happiness, and, if she's lucky, love. Full Sum Inside
1. Prologue

Summary: To be an investigative reporter, one must be fierce, conniving, vindictive, and most of all headstrong. Hermione Granger seems to be the opposite; however, she is determined to get her story. Never imagining she'd go back to high school, Hermione must go undercover as a high school senior and try to get the story that will change her life. At Hogwarts Prep, Hermione meets Ginny Weasley, her roommate and the sister of Hermione's English teacher, Ronald Weasley. When Hermione begins to fall for Ron, everything seems to fall apart. Hermione must not only deal with her feelings with Ron but also help Ginny through Ginny's struggle for her feelings as she is dating Elliot but is in love with none other than Harry Potter. In the end, will things turn out okay? Will Ginny end up with Harry or Elliot? Will Hermione's true identity push the love of her life away for good? And just what does Draco Malfoy have to do with all this?

* * *

**Undercover Redux**

_by:ronaldbiliusweasley_

Prologue

_"You!" yelled her boss, Mr. Chambers. Hermione, who had been sitting in her chair writing down notes, jerked her head up to him and saw that his finger was pointed to her._

_ "Y-yes?" she stammered, for her boss was quite frightening. Although an older, graying man who walked with a limp, he had a loud, overaggressive voice that seemed to always carry to the next room. _

_"What's your name?" he half spoke, half yelled at her. "H-Hermione Granger, sir," said Hermione, making the effort to sit up further in her chair and give her best smile. _

_"What was your high school experience like?" he questioned. Hermione didn't answer for a moment."Very good, sir. Although I will admit I wasn't the most popular person back in high school, but I got along just fine," she answered as best she could._

_"Well, good, because you're going back. You enroll at Hogwarts Prep in one week," he said, "and now, moving on to the next order of business..."_

_Hermione immediately stood up. "But sir, I-I don't think I would do very well at this job. I, well, I'm not trying to be conceited, but I have a lot more knowledge than high school students, I don't think I'd fit in," admitted Hermione. _

_She really wasn't trying to be conceited at all. She had scored over 2100 on her SATs and had easily gotten accepted into Harvard, Yale, and Princeton. She was ranked #1 in her class and went to Yale to be a journalist. However she did have to admit that trying to fit in with a bunch of high school students would certainly become a challenge, although she knew it would be made easier by the fact that she could easily "ace" all of her classes._

_"Miss Granger, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Passing it up would be like giving away a million dollars. If you nail this undercover story, you could be the most well known journalist in all of South Dakota, hell, you could be the most well known in the country!" roared Mr. Chambers. _

_"W-well..." Hermione began, and at that point someone stepped rather hard on her foot. She looked over to see her boss, Brian, raising his eyebrows and giving her a death glare. Of course he would do that; Hermione getting this job would not only highlight her career and accomplishments, but it would also highlight his._

_Hermione looked at Brian, looked over at her friend Anita, and finally was able to look up at Mr. Chambers. "I'll do it," she said, although she felt things weren't going to go as easy as Mr. Chambers hoped they would._

_"Excellent! Now, on to the next order of business..." said Mr. Chambers, as Hermione sunk down into her chair and brought her hand to her forehead._


	2. Chapter 1

**Undercover Redux**

_by:ronaldbiliusweasley_

Chapter 1

"Hermione! Come on! Wake up sleepyhead!" yelled Anita, shaking Hermione awake. "What on earth is going on?" mumbled Hermione, pushing herself off her bed. "You slept in!" cried Anita , raising the blinds and allowing the room to illuminate with light.

Hermione grumbled and shielded the blinding light with her eyes. "Why are you still sleeping?" asked Anita, lifting Hermione off the bed. "I stayed up late last night making lists of everything I'd need," explained Hermione, motioning to the notebook on her bed whose once blank page was now covered with words, half of which were scribbled out.

Anita picked up the notebook and looked at it for a moment.

Anita was a very beautiful 22-year-old who worked with Hermione. She had long, blonde hair and a beautiful, gorgeous face. She reminded Hermione of Reese Witherspoon in Legally Blonde. Anita was very, very popular with the men, and seemed to have a different boyfriend every month, all of which Hermione saw Anita bring into her office.

"Well, you seem to have covered everything, but you are missing something..." said Anita, smiling suspiciously at Hermione.

"And that would be?" Hermione asked, throwing on the outfit she and Anita had picked out for Hermione's first day of school, which would begin in exactly three hours. Anita smiled and grabbed a pen off Hermione's dresser, scribbling something in the spot where Hermione knew she had put her list of 'essentials'.

Anita smiled and handed Hermione the book. Hermione looked down at the recently added word on her list and looked back up at Anita in shock as she stuffed her numerous pairs of underwear into a pocket of her suitcase.

"Condoms?" Hermione cried, not believing Anita had actually had the nerve to put that on Hermione's list. Anita smiled at her.

"What? If it were me I'd carry some," said Anita, taking the notebook back from Hermione and continuing to look over its contents.

"Anita, these boys are going to be 17 and 18 years old, I don't think I'll be sleeping with any of them," said Hermione, now taking care to shove her bras into a different pocket of her suitcase. Anita chuckled.

"Hermione, you're going to be at this school for nine months. Do you honestly think you'll be able to last that long without doing it?" asked Anita, setting the notebook down.

"Considering I've gone nearly a year without it I think nine months will be no problem," said Hermione. Anita nearly fell onto the floor. She seemed not able to breathe.

"A year?" she cried, as if going a year without sex was some big feat. Hermione nodded.

"B-but that's so long!" cried Anita, placing her hands on Hermione's arm as if she was comforting her. Hermione chuckled.

"Cormac was my last, Anita," said Hermione, zipping her suitcase shut.

"I remember him," said Anita, "he was delicious. If I could've had him..."

"You can, he's not mine anymore," said Hermione, who was truthfully glad to be rid of Cormac.

Cormac McLaggen had been Hermione's boyfriend for two years and they had only broken up a year ago. He was not the nicest person in the world, but Hermione did have to admit that Cormac was extremely attractive. He was slightly naive at times and it bothered Hermione sometimes, but every time she tried to break up with him he always did something sweet and kind to make her fall for him again. But about a year ago things turned sour when Hermione began teaching a creative writing class that took up all of her extra time, and eventually their relationship fell apart.

"Yeah, but it'd be weird for me to date him. Besides I don't want your sloppy seconds," Anita joked. Hermione laughed.

"Sloppy seconds?" Hermione asked.

Anita simply nodded. She was quiet for a moment before opening her mouth to speak.

"Is he, you know, well equipped?" she asked, looking over at Hermione with her eyebrows raised.

Hermione opened her mouth in surprise. "Anita!" she half-yelled in shock.

"What? I'm just curious..." she said, pulling her hands together and sticking her bottom lip out in a pouty manner. Hermione sighed loudly.

"Well yes, he is er...well endowed," she said uncomfortably.

"Hmm...interesting," said Anita in a thoughtful manner.

Once she was finished packing her suitcase, she asked Anita to help her look all around her apartment to make sure she hadn't forgotten any essentials. Once they had checked the entire apartment, they dragged Hermione's very large suitcases to the elevator.

"So, do you think you're ready?" asked Anita, as they hoisted Hermione's suitcases into the back of Hermione's car.

Hermione sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Do I look ready?" she asked, standing back so Anita could look at her.

Hermione had only run a brush through her hair but it still looked pretty good, wavy as usual. Her and Anita had decided that the perfect outfit for Hermione's first day was a blue, short-sleeved blouse and short jean shorts. Hermione at first had refused, stating she didn't want to look like a "cheap hooker" on her first day there, but Anita had managed to convince her.

"You look great. You won't be able to keep the boys off of you," said Anita, smiling at Hermione as they got into the car.

"I don't want the boys on me," said Hermione, putting the key into the ignition.

"You're right," said Anita, "who needs boys when you can have the men. I'm sure there will be plenty of good looking teachers there too."

Hermione ignored Anita's comment and picked up her phone to make sure she had no messages. She had five from Brian, her boss.

"Oh my god, he's more nervous about this assignment then I am," said Hermione, reading through her text messages from Brian, which all were reminders to Hermione about what she needed to bring.

"Who, Brian?" asked Anita, checking her makeup in the mirror.

"Yes," said Hermione, stowing her phone back in her pocket without even bothering to text him back.

"Well, it's not only your job on the line here, it's his too," she said, rolling her window down a little.

"I know, but it's as if he doesn't trust me. I mean I know I've never gone undercover before, but I really think I can do this," said Hermione, getting on the highway to begin the drive to Hogwarts.

As Hermione drove, her and Anita chattered on about work, friends, and anything else they could think of. Anita spent nearly half an hour describing, in gruesome detail, her last sexual encounter with a 34-year-old man she met at a bar the other night. Hermione pretended to listen, but instead she was thinking about her first day in high school as a senior...well, her _second_ first day. She imagined a hundred different scenarios as to what would happen.

After 2 hours, they finally saw a sign that said 'Hogwarts Prep-Exit 28'. Hermione pulled onto the exit, and followed the signs to the school, finally turning onto the road that led to Hogwarts.

Both Hermione and Anita's mouths dropped as soon as they saw the school. Sure, they had both seen pictures of the school, but seeing the real thing was different.

The school was magnificent, set on a hill and bigger than Hermione had ever imagined. To the right of the school was a lake, and to the left was a huge field, most likely for the younger kids for physical education classes. Hermione had never seen such an amazing school. Her old high school was nothing compared to this.

Hermione pulled into the parking lot and into a space. Her and Anita stepped out of the car and Hermione unlocked the trunk, pulling out her suitcases. A green convertible came down the parking lot, parking in a spot that had a sign saying 'Employees Only' that was closer to the school.

Hermione watched as the two people in the car got out. The one who got out of the driver's side was a girl, 17 or 18, with flaming red hair that reached halfway down her back. The girl was beautiful, one of the most beautiful gingers Hermione had ever seen. Well, until a moment later, when the driver got out.

Out stepped a man who looked older than his sister (Hermione guessed they were siblings), but not by much. Perhaps he had failed a couple grades, Hermione did not know, but she did know that he was_ definitely _the most beautiful ginger she had ever seen.

His hair was as red as his sister's, although slightly messier, and obviously a lot shorter. He had freckles on his face and a slightly long nose, but for some reason it seemed to fit on his face just perfectly. His eyes were blue, not dark blue or light blue, just blue, and his lips looked moist...very moist. He was wearing blue jeans and a brown short-sleeved t-shirt with some type of white design on it. Hermione realized she was staring, but for some reason she couldn't stop. This man was literally gorgeous.

Anita was babbling away. When Hermione didn't reply, Anita turned and looked at her friend, noticing Hermione staring at the man. She looked over at him and found herself staring as well.

"Damn!" she said. Anita's voice brought Hermione out of her trance.

She hurriedly turned and grabbed her last suitcase out of her trunk, then slammed the trunk shut.

Anita was still staring at the man.

"Anita come on," said Hermione, trying desperately to grab all of her suitcases by herself but failing miserably.

Anita turned and grabbed a couple of Hermione's suitcases and walked along with her towards the entrance to the school.

"If you don't tap that," Anita said, pointing to the man who was now in front of them, walking towards the entrance, "at least get his number for me."

"Anita, I'm not going to 'tap' anything," said Hermione, "and I'm sure he's too young for you anyways."

"There's no way he's a student, he has to be an intern or something. Look at that ass..." she said, her eyes glued to his butt.

"Anita please!" said Hermione, her face becoming slightly red. Anita noticed the look on Hermione's face.

"Okay, okay, you can have him, but you might want one of these then," she said, pulling something out of her purse.

"Here," she said, pushing something into Hermione's hands. They were about to the entrance of the school, and many other people were walking past them with suitcases, a couple of the boys looking back and staring at them with their mouths open.

Hermione looked down and saw that Anita had shoved a box of condoms into her hands. It was a very small box, but Hermione still felt self-conscious, covering the box up as best she could with her hands.

"Anita, I don't need these!" she said, looking around to make sure no one could see what was in her hands. She shoved the box back into Anita's hands.

"Come on Hermione, don't expect the guy to carry around protection. Most of them say condoms make sex bad anyways..." said Anita.

"I told you I don't need them," said Hermione firmly at Anita, ignoring Anita's attempts to hand back the box of condoms to Hermione. Anita sighed loudly.

"Hermione, you have no idea what will happen here. You could wind up in bed with some guy and at least with these you'll know you have some protection," said Anita hurriedly.

"Anita I'm pretty sure I don't want to commit a crime, especially on the job," whispered Hermione.

"It's only a crime if they're under 18," said Anita, holding the box out further. Hermione glared at her.

"Alright," said Anita, opening up the box of condoms and taking one out. Hermione sighed and looked around, making sure no one saw what was going on.

"Take it," she said, holding out the condom to Hermione.

"I said no," Hermione said firmly.

"Look, Hermione, I get it. You don't think it'll happen. But trust me, in the heat of the moment you might not think about the consequences of what you're doing. But with this... at least you'll know you won't get...pregnant," said Anita, suddenly looking down at her feet. Hermione watched her friend for a moment. Anita had suffered so much heartbreak during her teenage years, and Hermione knew why Anita was having so much trouble even mentioning the word pregnant.

"Anita, do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked. Anita suddenly looked back up at Hermione. "No," she said. Hermione did not want to upset Anita anymore than she already had. She didn't want to think about what Anita had had to do nearly 6 years ago. It was too painful to think about, even for Hermione.

Hermione took the condom from Anita's hand. "I'll take it, but only because I don't think you'll let me say no. But I guarantee you, I'll come back in nine months with this thing exactly where it is now in my suitcase," said Hermione, throwing the condom in a pocket of one of her suitcases.

Anita smiled at her. "We should bet on that," she joked.

Hermione gave her a dirty look and closed her suitcase, the condom secure and snug in the pocket.

* * *

"Name?" asked the man inside the door who was holding a clipboard.

"Oh, er, Hermione Granger," said Hermione, pushing her suitcases off to the side so Anita could come inside too.

The man, who was much older, probably in his early to mid 50s, apparently found Hermione's name on the clipboard and then looked over at Anita.

"Oh, er, Anita. But I don't go here so I guess I should get going," she said. The man shooed her away rudely and asked the next person who came in their name. Anita looked over at Hermione and smiled, bringing her into a hug.

"You're gonna do fine, girl," said Anita, smiling at Hermione. Hermione took her car key out of her pocket.

"Thanks," she said, handing the key to Anita, "and try to keep it under 85."

Anita gave her a look.

"Maybe," she said jokingly, and walked out the door, waving goodbye to Hermione.

Hermione then realized she had 4 huge suitcases to get upstairs by herself, and only 12...well now 11, minutes to get to the Dining Hall for Orientation.

She began by taking two over to the staircase, which was white and made of marble. She then went back and grabbed the other two and dragged them over to her other two, now facing the challenge of getting them up the staircase. But even as she got them up the first small flight of stairs, she realized these stairs led to a platform which you could either go right or left on, and she had no idea which way to go.

"Need some help?" came a voice from behind her. Hermione turned. The beautiful redhead girl from the convertible came up behind her, carrying her purse and nothing else.

"Yes please," said Hermione, smiling as the girl grabbed two of the suitcases.

"Which room are you in?" asked the girl.

"Um, Room 417," said Hermione, reciting the number she had been given only yesterday by heart.

The girl looked over at her in disbelief.

"No way," she said.

Hermione nodded, wondering why the girl was so surprised.

"That's my room! I guess we're going to be roomies!" she said, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione followed the girl, who chose to go right on the platform, and after walking down a long hallway with a couple doors on each side (of which Hermione had no idea where they led) they reached more stairs and the girl led Hermione up them.

"I'm Ginny Weasley by the way. Finally a senior, which I am so happy about. You don't even know how much more privileged the seniors are here. After being here for 6 years and getting none of the privileges I deserve I'm finally going to get them. Seniors can stay out later, and we can actually have cars this year, and we don't have to take as many classes. It's amazing," said Ginny, chattering away.

They finally reached the room. Hermione felt like her legs and arms were all going to fall off. The walk up to the room was long and she regretted putting all of those shoes in her suitcase now.

"Yeah I'm new here so I'm really still kinda fuzzy on everything," said Hermione as the girl used her own key to open the door. Hermione walked inside after her. The room was, surprisingly, quite large for two people. Hermione's bed, the empty one, was towards the far end of the room near the windows while Ginny's, the one with clothes spread out all over it, was closer to the door.

"Well, they always give out the sets of rules at Orientation to everyone. So don't worry, you'll catch on," said Ginny, putting Hermione's suitcases next to Hermione's bed. Hermione dragged the other two suitcases to her bed and set them next to the ones Ginny had put there.

"I hope they give us a map too," said Hermione half-joking.

"They don't. But don't worry; I've been here 6 years. I know the castle like the back of my hand. I'll show you around," said Ginny. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed something off of it.

"Here ya go," she said, putting something cold and metal into Hermione's hand.

"Thanks," said Hermione, pocketing her key to the room.

"We better get going, Orientation starts in 3 minutes and it takes that long to get down all those stairs," said Ginny, smiling at Hermione. Hermione smiled back, thankful she had a nice roommate who would help her out. She followed Ginny outside the room and shut the door behind her, silently praying that her first day in the school would be a good one.

* * *

~I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter and the prologue. I hope to have another chapter up tomorrow. I've really enjoyed writing these first two chapters and I really hope you've enjoyed reading them. Check back for updates!~

RonMioneOnly: Yes, this is a rewrite. I felt the other story was a little too rushed and I formatted it terribly. So I wanted to remake it. And I am going to continue writing the other story. The only difference is that this one will feature more characters, and there is a major plot change involving a couple of the characters that changes a lot of events in this story.


End file.
